The Karate Games
by Unikitty723
Summary: What would have happened if one of the workers in the Karate Games movie told Jack and Kim about Dolph Gruber's plan about the movie? How would this have changed things? Would Jack and Kim kiss? This takes place after my first fanfiction A Trip Down Memory Lane.
1. Look Out Hollywood!

**I do not own any of the Kickin' It characters **

_**What would have happened if one of the workers in the Karate Games movie told Jack and Kim about Dolph Gruber's plan about the movie? How would this have changed things? Would Jack and Kim kiss? This takes place after my first fanfiction A Trip Down Memory Lane.**_

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kim and I came into the dojo returning from our second date we walked in and saw Jerry, Eddie, and Milton laughing and gawking at us.

"WHOO! Look at the two lovebirds!" Jerry screamed.

"Jerry calm down," I said.

"Ya, Kim agreed. "This is only our second date."

Jerry kept arguing about how we were "lovebirds" when we suddenly heard Rudy scream.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Milton said. "And frankly, I'm not sure if I want to know.

**Rudy's P.O.V.**

I have BIG news for Jack and Kim today. Dolph Gruber came into my dojo today asking for Jack and Kim. I knew they were on a date today so I said they weren't here. So Dolph asked to talk to me privately so we walked into my office. Dolph said that he had seen Jack and Kim in some of their karate tournaments and wanted them to be in his new movie. I knew that they would love to but I needed to make sure they could.

I ran out and found Jack and Kim in the dojo with Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. I ran up to Jack and Kim and said "Jack, Kim there's someone I want you to meet."

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Rudy said he wanted us to meet someone so we waited and then the door to Rudy's office opened and Dolph Gruber stepped out. Dolph Gruber! He was one of the most amazing directors for karate movies in history and he was in our dojo! I was wondering why he wanted to see us.

"Jack, Kim it is such an honor to meet you," Dolph said with a very thick accent. "Rudy has told me so much about you."

"The honor is ours Mr. Gruber it is so cool to meet you," Jack said.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am filming a new movie called the Karate Games and I want you two to star in my movie," Dolph said.

"That's awesome," I said. "But, we're not actors."

"That's why I want you," Dolph said. "Actors are fake but you guys are real, so what do you say Yack and Kem?" He asked with his super thick accent.

"I'm in!" I said.

"Look out Hollywood! Here comes Yack and Kem!" Jack exclaimed.


	2. True Love Sealed With a Kiss

**Chapter 2**

**True Love Sealed With a Kiss**

**Please Review**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

When we first walked onto the set of the movie, it was amazing! Everything looked so realistic. Jack and I were waiting for Dolph when a man from the set walked up to us.

"Are you the two actors for the movie?" He asked.

"Yes," We both said wondering where this was going.

"Be careful," He said "You have no idea what Dolph has in store for you," He warned us as he ran off.

About 5 minutes later Dolph walked up to us.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like it?"

"Love it!" I said.

"This movie is about two kids from different districts that are fighting war but fall in love and they seal their love with a kiss," Dolph explained.

"Oh," We both said. "Oh," we both said realizing what he really meant.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Dolph said that we were going to kiss. I didn't realize this but when I did, I didn't know what to think. Kim and I had been going out for a couple weeks but we had never kissed. I had no idea what was coming next or what was planned for us.

"Now, just climb up this ladder and we will begin the filming," Dolph said.

Kim and I both climbed up the ladder, when we got up we were in some sort of valley just as we were about to go back the door closed.

"Where are we?" Kim asked.

And suddenly, I knew what the cameraman was talking about.


	3. Everything From This Point On Is Real

**Chapter 3**

**Everything From This Point On Is Real**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

"Hey Dolph? What do we do now you didn't give us a script for this scene." Kim said.

Then, we heard the crackling of a megaphone and heard Dolph say "That's because there isn't one. Everything from this point on is real. I will be filming your every move until the end."

Jack and I began looking around we didn't see anyone or anything besides us then, Jack pointed up and I saw a camera.

"I will be filming your fight to the very end," Dolph said.

"He's kidding right?" Kim asked.

Just then, a spear comes and pierces the closest tree.

"No I don't think he's kidding," Jack said.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

After I saw the spear, I immediately pulled Kim behind me not wanting her to get hurt. I love this girl and if anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do.

I immediately ran after the attacker and they fell within minutes. I turned around but Kim was no where to be seen.

"Kim? KIM! Where are you?" I shouted frantically looking for her.

"JACK!" I heard Kim scream in the distance.

I ran as fast as I could trying to find her.

"JACK!" She kept on calling.

I found her after a while, she was tied to a pole and was surprised to see me.

"Kim are you ok?" I asked her.

"Ya Jack, I'm fine, but be careful," she warned me. "I was tied here by Brazilian Tree Fighters."

"What's a Brazilian Tree Fighter?" I asked.

Suddenly we heard screaming and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor and I saw a man swinging past me.

"That's a Brazilian Tree Fighter," Kim replied.


	4. I Won't Let Anything Happen To You

**Chapter 4**

**I Won't Let Anything Happen To You**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Jack took down the Brazilian Tree Fighters with no difficulty and got me down.

"Kim are you ok?" He asked me.

"Ya I'm fine," I said.

But, Jack could tell I wasn't.

"Kim are you sure?" Jack asked me.

"Jack this is real, we might not make it Jack," I said.

"Kim, it's ok. I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Jack said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Awww isn't that touching?" Dolph asked. "This movie is going to be AMAZING! I am going to be famous after this gets out!"

"You're going to jail you freak!" I screamed.

"Oh am I?" Dolph asked me. "Well, I wouldn't worry about me, I'd worry about you. If you want to live, I'd run to the top of the Hollywood sign before you get caught."

"Caught? By what?" Jack asked.

Right then, we heard barking and knew we had to run.

Jack took my hand and we started running.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

It was pretty late at night and we were getting really tired of running so we climbed up a tree and decided to stay there for the night.

We climbed up the tree and then decided we'd keep going tomorrow.

"I love you Jack," she said.

"I love you too," I replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Chapter 5**

**Will You Be My Girlfriend?**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The next day, we were still stuck in this dreaded movie. I had no idea what to do but I did remember something the cameraman told us. At the very end of the shooting, Dolph was going to have us fight each other and have only one of us would be a star. I woke up Kim and told her my plan. After that, we ran off toward the Hollywood sign. We finally reached the top of the Hollywood Sign and then we heard Dolph's voice.

"Congratulations Yack and Kem you made it to the finish. And now, for my big finale. Only one of you can be the star so you will fight," Dolph said with loads of enthusiasm.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Dolph just announced the big fight between Jack and I so it was time for Jack's plan.

"Is he serious? What makes him think that we'd-" Jack started.

But, I cut him off and kicked him.

"Kim what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm gonna be a star. So long Jack," I said and kicked him off the ledge.

It was really hard for me to do that to Jack but he assured me before that he'd be ok.

About a minute later, Dolph appeared.

"Congratulations Kem! You are an amazing fighter," Dolph exclaimed.

"I'm not only a great fighter, I'm an amazing actor," I said.

"Let's not go too far," Dolph said.

"It's true," I continued. "I made you think that we were actually fighting."

"Wait, so that means-" Dolph started.

"That's right, Yeck is back." Jack said.

Dolph threw a punch at Jack, but he blocked it with ease we started fighting and before we knew it we were at the top of the Hollywood sign fighting. Eventually, Jack held Dolph still so I could kick him down and we watched him fall down.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Jack we did it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Of course we did," I said with a smile. "Hey, Kim there was something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it Jack?" Kim asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I'd love to," Kim replied as she kissed Jack but then they were interrupted by Dolph.

"Cut! I cut my leg and it really hurts!" Dolph whined.

**Please Review**

**Should I continue with a different plot?**


End file.
